


Night Out BayBay

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Adam Cole One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Night Out BayBay

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress" you groaned looking at the outfits your best friend Adam had laid on your bed for you to choose from for the night out he was dragging you on.

"Because you won't be allowed into a club wearing your tatty jeans, wrestling t-shirt and Converse," Kenny chuckled.

"And? That's a problem?"

"Yes it's a problem {Y/N}. You haven't stepped out of this place since you and Jack broke up. It's been a month {Y/N}. It's not good for you. You need to be out, getting fresh air, getting drunk with your best friend, and possibly meeting Mr-Right-Now."

"Wait, are you suggesting that I have a one night stand?" you gasped, looking at Adam like he'd grown an extra head.

"If it gets you out of this funk you're in, then yes," he chuckled. "Now pick one and get changed. I'll be downstairs waiting. Don't be too long."

Adam kissed the top of your head and walked downstairs. You just shook your head. Adam always had a way of making you smile even when you didn't want to. You and Adam had been friends for as long as you could remember. You grew up right across the street from each other and did everything together... except date. People always wondered why you didn't and well... let's just say you thought about it, a lot, but never did anything about it.

You looked at the dresses he had picked out for you and decided to go for the black and red one with a Japanese dragon embroidered on the side that Adam's friend Kenny brought you back from one of his many trips to Japan. It wasn't too showy, but it would be enough to make you look good.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later you were changed, make up and hair done and on your way back downstairs.

"Adam?"

"Wow! You look incredible {Y/N}"

"Thanks," you blushed. "Um, ready to go?"

"Go?"

"To the club," you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right, yeah, the club," said Adam getting up from his spot on your couch. 

"You okay?" you frowned.

"Yeah, I'm always good," he said, although you weren't quite sure.

"Come on then. You're buying the first round," you smirked, linking your arm with his and grabbing your little bag and keys. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You and Adam had bumped into some of the Bullet Club boys, Kenny and the Bucks. Even though you weren't a huge fan of wrestling you definitely enjoyed spending time with them. And after a couple of hours and more than a couple of drinks you were actually feeling better and more relaxed. 

"Come on {Y/N} it's about time you got up and come dance with me," grinned Nick, holding out his hand for you. 

"I don't think you can really twerk to this Nick," you laughed. "That's the only dance move you know!"

"I'll make it work," shrugged Nick, pulling you onto the dance floor.

Adam smiled to himself while he watched you and Nick. He was definitely glad that he had managed to get you to come out. He'd hated seeing you in the state you had been the past month because of that idiot who left you. He still couldn't believe how beautiful you looked in that dress. He must've been watching you a little too intently because he didn't notice Matt and Kenny shift around the table to sit either eide of him to try and see who he was watching.

"{Y/N} sure looks happy said Matt, suddenly jolting Adam out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely," blinked Adam, quickly turning away.

"She sure looks pretty," nodded Kenny.

"Does she?" asked Adam, trying to act like he hadn't noticed. 

"You don't think she does?" asked Matt.

"I mean, I guess she does. I hadn't really noticed. I've just been making sure she was having fun."

"You are such a liar," chuckled Kenny.

"What? No I'm not. Why would I be a liar?"

"Because we all know that you're in love with her dude," groaned Matt, sipping his soda. "Even a blind man could see how you've been looking at {Y/N}. They aren't just looks of concern, Adam, they are the looks you give someone you're in love with."

"What? Don't be stupid. I'm not in love with her," said Adam, totally unconvincingly.

"Now that sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself more than us," pointed out Kenny. "Seriously, it's obvious you have feelings for her. You're always talking about her. So, why don't you just go over there, dance with her and ask her out on a date?"

"I... I can't. She's still not over that dumb fucker that ditched her," sighed Adam, downing what was left of his drink.

"Why did he ditch her anyway?" frowned Matt putting another drink in front of Adam. 

"Some bullshit about him thinking it was best because he didn't want to even try the whole long-distance thing," shrugged Adam. "I personally think it was more because a wanted to be able to fuck other girls without the possibility of {Y/N} coming home early and catching him."

"She'd have killed him if that happened," laughed Kenny at the thought. "I'd have paid good money to see her put his preppy ass through a wall or something."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at you dancing with Nick, well you're dancing Nick's more wiggling his ass like it's on fire, which is making you laugh so much your sides hurt.

"Hey {Y/N}," said Nick, wiggling closer. "You noticed that Adam can't keep his eyes off you?"

"Shut up Nick," you laughed. "You're being more ridiculous than your attempts at dancing."

"I'm not being ridiculous," pouted Nick. "If you don't believe me, look over there."

You tried not to be obvious as you danced around Nick to try and get a look. Sure enough Nick was right. Adam was watching you. You felt your face flush as you noticed that he was smiling as he watched.

"W-why is he watching me?" you mused out loud, forgetting that Nick was right next to you.

"Because he's in love with you," said Nick with a know-it-all smirk. 

You burst out laughing.

"No, really Nick, why would he be watching me?"

"How can someone so smart be so damn stupid?" groaned Nick. "It's 100% true. Our little Adam Cole is totally in love with you. He has been for years. We've all noticed it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Matt and Kenny aren't trying to get him to confess it right now."

You roll your eyes at Nick.

"If he liked me he would've said something by now Nick, so it's not gonna happen."

"We'll see," smiled Nick. "I'm gonna go grab us another couple of drinks. Keep my spot on the dance floor."

You nodded and Nick danced away towards the bar. 

"Look, {Y/N}'s on her own," pointed out Kenny. "Go on, don't leave her on her own."

Adam sighed. This wasn't how he'd planned on doing this, but he knew Matt and Kenny wouldn't stop unless he did something.

"Fine," said Adam finishing his drink. "But if this all goes wrong, I'm blaming the two of you."

You were too busy dancing to notice Adam making his way over to you so you jumped a little when he gently tapped you on the shoulder.

"Mind if I have the next dance?" he smiled softly.

"I'd love it," you smiled back. "I didn't think you liked to dance. It's usually only ever me and the Bucks that dance when we're out."

"I don't," he chuckled wiggling even more out of time to the music than Nick had been. "I just wanted to come hang out with you for a while and was beginning to think you were never going to come back to us over there, so I thought I'd come to you."

"I didn't mean to abandon you," you apologised.

"It's fine {Y/N}. You've actually been enjoying yourself and I didn't want to spoil that."

"I have been enjoying myself. You were right. I did need a night out," you confess. "Thank you Adam."

"Hey, no need to thank me," he smiled. "I'm just glad you decided to come out tonight."

You both smile at each other dancing overenthusiastically and laughing. Soon enough though the song changed to something a bit slower. You and Adam both looked at each other a little awkwardly, as everyone around you began to pair up.

"I... um.... you want to sit this one out?" Adam asked nervously.

You looked around for a minute before you shook your head and pulled Adam closer to you and wrapped his arms round your waist.

"I want to stay here... with you," you confessed, looking at him softly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled softly and pulled you a little closer to him and began to sway both of you along to the music.

"Oh? Why's that?" you asked, putting your arms around your neck.

"Because I... um... I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, ask away," you said curiously.

"Did you... I mean would you... would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"With who?" you asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Me," said Adam oblivious to you trying not smile.

"I'd love to," you said giving in to the smile.

"You don't have to, I mean I'd love it if you did. I've been waiting to ask you for....," Adam rambled before suddenly realising what you said. "Wait, you want to?"

"Yes," you chuckled. "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

The grin that crossed Adam's face made you smile even more.

"I'm gonna treat you like a princess. Fancy restaurant, dinner, dancing, moonlight stroll, you name it, I'll take you," Adam said spinning you around to the song.

"Well seeing as you can dance way better than I thought I think the romantic night sounds perfect," you smiled.

As the song came to an end Adam span you round and dipped you, making you giggle, before he lent down and softly kissed your cheek. You thought you heard the others cheering, but you didn't care. You were happy and you were going on a date with someone who you knew would always put you first.


End file.
